Hefty Smurf (Empath stories)/Gallery
NOTE: Nobody is allowed to submit any images to my picture gallery without my permission -- VicGeorge2K9 Jealousy.jpg|Hefty is very suspicious of Empath whap.gif|Hefty gets Empath very angry twins.jpg|Hefty with his parents and twin brother Handy DISCO2A.jpg|Hefty shamelessly does disco Hefty With Muscles.jpg Hefty Crying.jpg Hefty's Argument.jpg|Not a good idea, Hefty! Hefty The Eggplant.jpg|Hefty looks better as an eggplant Hefty's Brainy Dream.gif|Hefty's dream of dealing with Brainy Tron Hefty.jpg|DEREZZ THIS! Heftina.jpg|Uh-oh...Hefty feels like a Smurfette! Hefty And Duncan.jpg|Hefty and Duncan get into a fight with each other Yellow Hate Hefty.jpg|Which is worse...jerk Hefty or jerkier Hefty? Tadah.jpg|A less jerky Hefty from the Magic Flute story Go Away.jpg|Just go away, Empath...far away! Hefty Carrying Bed.jpg|Hefty is trying to show up Empath Feel This Muscle.jpg|Feel how hard this muscle is! Hefty's Great Legs.jpg|Hefty doesn't like being seen with Smurfette's legs Don't Bother Me.jpg|Hefty doesn't like Empath looking over his shoulder Hefty With Broken Leg.jpg|Hefty in a vulnerable moment with a broken leg Hefty With Punching Bag.jpg|Hefty doesn't like Psyches who won't come down and fight him Pushback And Hefty.jpg|Hefty gets a taste of Pushback exerting himself Baby Empath And Hefty.jpg|Even as a baby, Hefty doesn't like being shown up by Empath Hostage.jpg|Hefty is a hostage of a transformed Sassette Boot Camp Hefty.jpg|You're in Hefty's army now, private! Boot Camp Hefty Older.jpg|Hefty at Papa Smurf's age Hefty's Boot Camp.jpg|Hefty with his new recruits Hefty In Cutoffs.jpg|Nobody laughs at Hefty wearing cutoffs! Bashful Hefty.jpg|Something's causing Hefty to act like this! Smurf Stack.png|Hefty during a performance in "Empath The Bandit Smurf" Hefty Meeting Smurfette.jpg|Hefty is the first to meet Smurfette Hefty And Brainy.png|Hefty and Brainy as two of the Three Fates Duncan Gets A Ticket.jpg|Hefty and Brainy as police officers, after writing up a ticket for Duncan Hefty With Fruit Cake.jpg|Hefty just loves his fruitcake Empath Defends Brainy.jpg|Empath gets Hefty to back off from Brainy Tuffy Duncan And Hefty.jpg|Hefty with Tuffy and Duncan looking for some tail to kick Hefty And Crazy.jpg|Hefty gets Crazy to do his thing like in the movie Hefty And Clumsy.png|Hefty dares anyone to make fun of Clumsy Hefty's Sexism.jpg|Hefty ready to bury himself in his sexism Black Eyed Empath.jpg|Who needs enemies when you have Hefty who wants to repay Empath? Red Suit Hefty.png|Hefty temporarily takes over as village leader following The Lost Year Arm Wrestling 2.jpg|Hefty's going to wish he never arm-wrestled with Empath Tapper And Hefty.jpg|Hefty with Tapper at the end of "Hefty's Heart" Reindeer Hefty.png|Only Hefty can look so BA as a reindeer Hefty Gives His Heart.jpg|Hefty gives up his most precious item -- his heart. Tough Smurfs Smiling.jpg Hefty_Flexing.gif|Hefty flexing his muscles. Nose To Nose With Tapper.jpg|Sure, they get along real well! Feuding Babies.jpg|Even as babies, Hefty and Handy love to argue Handy And Hefty Reconciled.png|Sometimes Handy has to rub it in, or something. Still Feuding.png|They're still arguing Still Feuding 2.png|And they'll still be arguing into old age Still Feuding With Girls.png|Love doesn't get in the way of an old argument Hefty's Camo Suit.jpg|Hefty has his way of blending in with the forest scenery Hefty As The Thing.jpg|Hefty gets a "rock hard" body as The Thing. Hefty In Swimsuit Flexing.jpg|Hefty models himself in a swim suit. Hefty's Bigger Key.jpg|"My key is bigger than your key" Hefty And His Victims.jpg Heftina And Papa Smurf.png|Hefty never wanted to have big...you know... Stuck With You.jpg Hefty's Gender Bender.jpg Hefty's Proposal Vic George.jpg|Hefty proposes to Smurfette in "Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf" Hefty Flexing Front.jpg Swimming In Sarsaparilla Ale.png Searching A Haunted Castle.png Empath In A Coma 2.jpg Woeful Hefty.jpg Duncan And Hefty Looking For Nessie.png|Duncan and Hefty on the lookout for "the Loch monster" Hefty Hears A Sound.jpg Hefty And Clumsy.jpg Tapper And The Guillotine.png|Hefty shows Tapper the "new symbol of peace and tolerance" during the Great Tribulation Hefty's Jogging Team.jpg|Hefty and his jogging team Hefty Got Drunk.png|Oops...Hefty got drunk! Hefty Papa And Duncan.jpg|Papa Smurf warns Hefty and Duncan about something important Duncan's Band Of Warriors 2.png|Hefty with Duncan and his fellow warriors attending his wedding Flying Windmill.jpg Hefty And Tuffy In Lust.jpg|Hefty and Tuffy are in burning lust for each other! Duncan Hefty Tracker And Sickly.jpg|Duncan, Hefty, Tracker, and Sickly from "Smurfnip Madness" Smurfette Angry With Hefty.jpg|Uh-oh...Hefty doesn't like it when Smurfette is angry! Hefty Serenading.jpg Hefty Loves Lunch.jpg Asia Cover Parody.jpg|Hefty in a parody of the Asia album cover Hefty Whips Empath.jpg|Hefty gives Empath a whipping in an imagined scene Empath Carrying Cross.jpg|Hefty forces Empath to carry his cross in an imagined scene Category:Galleries